mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Sonic (Final Smash)
|caption = Super Sonic on Green Hill Zone. |universe = |user = |type = Basic |effect = Sonic transforms into his super form, allowing him to fly and damage opponents on contact. }} Super Sonic ( ) is 's Final Smash in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, using the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic transforms into his super form, turning his fur golden, and his irises become red. Super Sonic possesses the ability the fly at high speed indefinitely throughout all the duration of the attack. He attacks opponents by ramming into them, dealing 18% damage. Origin , as he first appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog 2.]] Throughout the ''Sonic'' games, starting with Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Super Sonic has been the super form of Sonic when he collects all seven Chaos Emeralds. In the early games, the Chaos Emeralds were hidden in Special Stages and were treated as an unlockable feature in the games, and starting with Sonic the Hedgehog 3, other characters were also capable of attaining Super forms, such as Knuckles. Whilst in Super form, Sonic will act under the influence of the Invincibility and Speed-Up items and gains the ability to fly, drastically increasing his speed and can destroy enemies merely by touch. However, because of his immense speed, the player could easily fall victim to pitfalls, the one thing he is still weak against. In addition, the Super form does not last for long as it consumes the player's Rings constantly, and thus the player must continue to grab Rings to maintain the state. Beginning with Sonic Adventure and up to Sonic Unleashed, Super Sonic is generally only available for play in the final boss battles, which require him to defeat a similarly powered-up major antagonist. More recent Sonic games, however, have since generally allowed Super Sonic to be usable in the games' levels as before, excluding with certain boss battles. Gallery Art SSonicPre9a.png|Super Sonic's art, used from v0.5a to v0.8b; afterwards, Super Sonic shared pixel arts with normal Sonic. Screenshots AlmostSSonic.png|Sonic about to transform into Super Sonic, on Green Hill Zone. BackToNormal.png|Sonic reverting to base form, on Green Hill Zone. SSonicFlying.png|Super Sonic soaring in the air, on Green Hill Zone. SSonicSkid.png|Super Sonic attempting to stop flying after sending flying away. SSonicTurn.png|Super Sonic turning around in the air. Super Sonic attacking Goku.png|Super Sonic attacking on Planet Namek. Early designs Super Sonic (early).png|Super Sonic's early design. Super Sonic Chaos Emeralds.png|Sonic surrounded by the Chaos Emeralds, on Sky Sanctuary Zone. Attacksupersonic.png|Super Sonic using his , while charges his Giant Punch, on . Super Sonic - down smash.png|Super Sonic uses his down smash on and , on Skull Fortress. Super Sonic - neutral aerial.png|Super Sonic uses his neutral aerial at and , on Jungle Hijinx. Super Sonic Meteor Smash.png|Super Sonic meteor smashing with his forward aerial, on Battlefield. Scream with Super Sonic.png|Super Sonic and taunting, on . Super Sonic being hit with reeling.png|Super Sonic receiving knockback from Kaiō-ken Goku, on Clock Town. Trivia *Super Sonic was originally implemented as a Final Form type Final Smash since his introduction in v0.3a of the ''SSF2'' Demo up until the Beta version. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Basic Final Smashes Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Sonic universe